teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Face-to-Faceless/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... and Lorilee are hit by a car and killed, and Liam roars in anguish : GERARD: The best way to build an army is through fear. : LYDIA: He's afraid. : COREY: They're gonna turn on us. : NOLAN: I wonder if any of us have changed. If we did, would there be a way to tell? stabs Corey in the hand with a pen : COREY: Ow! shows the entire library that Corey has healed from his wound, exposing him as a Chimera BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL walks into the morgue in the basement of the hospital, where he is drawn to the autopsy drawer containing the flayed body found in the season premiere, which is implied to be the real Aaron's body whose DNA and identity has been taken by the new shapeshifter. After examining the body, "Aaron" opens his mouth and lets the flood of spiders infect the body, animating it to the point where the body is able to sit up of its own accord. The exertion and loss of spiders causes "Aaron" to collapse onto the floor, and the flayed body seems to look at it curiously DOWNTOWN BEACON HILLS : ABEL: Is everything okay? : QUINN: Yeah, it's just a flat. : ABEL: You need some help? : QUINN: No, I know how to change a tire, thanks. : HUNTER 1: That doesn't look like a flat-- it looks like a blowout. : ABEL: Hope you've got a spare. : QUINN: Thanks for the concern, guys, but I'll be okay. Really. : ABEL: Hold on... I think I found the cause of your problem. Ever see one of these before? : ABEL: Maybe you didn't hear me-- I asked you "Have you ever seen one of these before?" : QUINN: Yeah... As a matter of fact, I have. : QUINN: Thank God you're here! TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS LIAM'S HOUSE : SCOTT: Liam... : LIAM: No, I'm-I'm sick. I'm sick. : SCOTT: You're not sick. : LIAM: Yeah, I'm, like, deathly ill. It's serious. I think... I think it's the flu. : SCOTT: It's not flu season. : LIAM: Uh, then I probably have pneumonia... : SCOTT: Liam, you're a Werewolf-- you can't get pneumonia. But you know what you can get? Is in trouble for being late to school. So, come on. Let's go. : LIAM: I don't think I should go to school. Or outside. Or anywhere. Ever again. : SCOTT: It doesn't matter what you think, okay? Because you gotta go. Now, all you do is pretend like nothing happened. : LIAM: Pretend? I'm just supposed to pretend? : SCOTT: Think of it like when Superman gets caught with his glasses off. You know, he doesn't give up. He puts them back on and says, "I'm still Clark Kent." : LIAM: You want me to wear glasses? : SCOTT: No! : SCOTT: I want you to go to school, okay? And be Liam Dunbar. Just like how Superman has to be Clark Kent, like Spiderman, and Captain America... : LIAM: Captain America is just Steve Rogers. He doesn't have to pretend, everyone already loves him. Unlike us, who everyone hates. They hate us for trying to save their lives. : SCOTT: You're right. We are trying to save our lives. Which is why you're gonna get up and go to school and pretend like nothing happened. Because if you don't, more people could die. : LIAM: Because of me... : SCOTT: I didn't really know Brett or Lori... Well, not like you did. But I know you. : SCOTT: sighs And, if you're afraid of seeing more of your friends die, you'll go. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: Okay. Not bad so far. This might be easier than we thought. : LIAM: Maybe. : FEMALE STUDENT: whispers He's one of them. What is he doing here? : MALE STUDENT 1: whispers What are they thinking, letting him come back to school? : MALE STUDENT 2: whispers I sit next to him in English. : MALE STUDENT 1: laughs Well, then find a new desk. : MASON: Just block it out. : LIAM: They know. : MASON: Just rumors. They don't know anything. : COREY: They know everything. Two sophomores on the lacrosse game were there last night. : MASON: sighs Yeah, but it was late. It was pitch black out, and there was fog on the road-- : COREY: matter-of-factly It was a clear night with a full moon and a well-lit intersection. : LIAM'': panicked'' I have to get out of here. : MASON: No! If you leave, these rumors never stop. You've gotta just convince them that you're a regular kid. : LIAM: I'm not a regular kid! : MASON: Look, remember what Scott said? Be Clark Kent. : LIAM: Clark Kent turns into a guy in a red and blue outfit and a cape. I turn into a monster with claws and fangs! : COREY: Then just get through the day without shifting. : MASON: Look, Liam... People are saying that Brett and Lori died in a car accident. We know the truth. They didn't just die... ARGENT BUNKER topic of conversation continues in the Argent Bunker down in the tunnels under Beacon Hills, where Scott, Malia, and Lydia are debating with Argent : SCOTT: They were murdered. Killed by the new Hunter in Beacon Hills. You know, when he took out the Hellhound, we thought it was just luck. That we were dealing with an amateur. But now we know that whomever this new Hunter is, he has a teacher. : ARGENT: Gerard. Which means this is my fault. I'm the one who let him go. : LYDIA: You couldn't have done anything. : MALIA: He could've killed him. : MALIA: Just saying... : LYDIA: We're not executioners. : MALIA: matter-of-factly You are when it comes to war. : SCOTT: That's why we're gonna make peace. : LYDIA: scoffs With Gerard? : SCOTT: Lydia, you know what's coming. We all keep using the same word-- : ARGENT: interjects --War. : MALIA: So what stops a war from happening? : ARGENT: A peace summit. : SCOTT: Right. We meet face-to-face with Gerard, find out what he wants, and then we stop all this before it gets any worse. : LYDIA: exasperatedly Last time Gerard was at a peace meeting was with Deucalion. He blinded him and then killed everybody else, including his own men! : ARGENT: I'll go. We know he's not going to kill me. : MALIA: You sure about that? : ARGENT: shrugs Not really. : SCOTT: All we need is to find out what he wants-- then we can bargain. : ARGENT: Even if he does agree, his terms might be difficult to meet. : SCOTT: Well, that's why it's a negotiation. I don't expect to get anything without giving something up. : ARGENT: Then you're gonna have to figure out just how much you're willing to give, and how far you're willing to go to stop a war. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: What's, uh... what's going on? : GABE: Team meeting. : LIAM: About what? : GABE: About how we don't want someone like you as our captain anymore. : NOLAN: sneers Someone? Some''thing''. : LIAM: You want a new captain? : GABE: We're voting you out. : LIAM: What if I'm not ready to go? : MALE STUDENT: Do it, Nolan, do it! : LIAM: You think you can take me? Hmm...? : COACH: What the hell's going on here? Who called a meeting without me? : COACH: Guys? I said, "Who called the meeting?" : LIAM: Uh, I did. Sorry, Coach, but, uh, my-my grades are slipping and I need to take a step back from the team. We just voted Nolan to be the new team captain. : COACH: Nolan? : LIAM: Yeah. : COACH: Nolan's perfect! He's a great player. Nolan's got amazing leadership skills. : COACH: ...Which one of you is Nolan? : COACH: Yeah! That guy! How about a big hand for your new team captain, Nolan! Let 'em hear it! ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : GERARD: I take it you're not here to rejoin the fight. : ARGENT: I'm here to stop it. We want to talk. : GERARD: So, it's "we" now, huh? : ARGENT: I want to propose a meeting. To, uh, negotiate a peaceful solution before this all... : ARGENT: sighs ...Goes too far. : GERARD: If Scott McCall is so keen on meeting, he can ask me himself. : ARGENT: Well, I thought, given the history the two of you share, this seemed like the wiser choice. : GERARD: Funny you say that, since the last bullet I took was fired by you. : ARGENT: If you still believe in the Code, you'll meet with him. : GERARD: Don't worry-- he's just the messenger. : ARGENT: What is the message I'm taking back? What do I tell Scott? : GERARD: You tell him to run. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COREY: I overheard Nolan talking to Gabe. : MASON: You're spying on them? : COREY: Since he stabbed me? Yeah! : COREY: Nolan's gonna try to get you to shift. He wants proof, and he wants everyone to see it. : LIAM: So what's he gonna do? : COREY: I don't know. That's all I heard. : MASON: Could you stop obsessing about what people are saying? : LIAM: Nolan's coming. : MONROE: Mr. Dunbar? : LIAM: Oh, sorry! Uh...uh, I thought we had an appointment. : MONROE: Not that I'm aware of... : LIAM: What I meant to say was... I wanna make an appointment. : MONROE: Great! When? : LIAM: Now. If you're available... : MONROE: I'm kind of in the middle of something... : MONROE: ...But, I guess it can wait. : LIAM: Oh. So, uh... I'm having a lot of issues. Um, lots of issues. Big issues. : MONROE: I know. I heard a rumor going around. : LIAM: What... What kind of a rumor? : MONROE: Some kids are giving you a hard time? : LIAM: Kinda... : MONROE: I'd like to help. But, you're gonna have to be honest with me, Liam. I need to know who's harassing you. : LIAM: Why? : MONROE: I think I can give them a little direction. : LIAM: Pfff, they're already directed... at me. : MONROE: I won't condone bullying of any kind. You don't have to think of it as turning them in. You're just helping them be better classmates. : MONROE: I'm going to need their names. : LIAM: What happened? : MONROE: Excuse me? : LIAM: The scratches. Uh, how'd you get them? : MONROE: Oh, um, from a branch in the woods. Why don't we get back to you? : LIAM: What were you doing in the woods? : MONROE: Running. : LIAM: From who? : MONROE: Whom. : LIAM: Hmmm? : MONROE: "From whom?" Not "From who?" "Whom" is grammatically correct. We don't like to use it because it sounds unnatural. But, some things that make us uncomfortable are still the right thing to do. : LIAM: So... whom were you running from? : MONROE: Liam, are you gonna give me the names or not? : MONROE: Then I guess I can't help you. MCCALL HOUSE : MELISSA: Right now? : ARGENT: Today. He needs to leave. Go to college, get out of Beacon Hills. They all need to go. : MELISSA: I take it Gerard's not gonna meet? : ARGENT: He's not interested in negotiating. : MELISSA: What does he want? : ARGENT: As far as I can tell... Genocide. : MELISSA: He just wants to kill them? All of them? : ARGENT: If you're looking for rationality, I think he left that behind a long time ago. In his eyes, Scott has killed half his family, turned his daughter into a monster, and turned me, his only son, against him. : MELISSA: So, I'm supposed to just tell him to give up? : ARGENT: I'm not asking him to give up. I just want him to survive. : MELISSA: I've never told Scott to run and hide, and I'm not going to start now. : ARGENT: Melissa, he was dead in your arms once before, and you had to bring him back yourself. What if this is the one fight he doesn't come back from? : SCOTT: There doesn't have to be a fight. : ARGENT: sighs Do you know something I don't? : SCOTT: Some''one''. Tamora Monroe... is the new Hunter. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: What the hell are you doing? : PARRISH: pants There-there was a... There was a... : STILINSKI: Tell me what you saw. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MONROE: You wanted to see me? : MONROE: Sorry, I must be in the wrong place. Someone said Ms. Martin was looking for me. : LYDIA: Oh, it's the right place-- wrong Ms. Martin. : MONROE: I know who you are, Lydia. So, what am I here to talk to you about? : LYDIA: Coexistence. : MONROE: Coexistence? : LYDIA: For people like you... and people like me. : MONROE: That's a bit of a challenge, especially considering people like you aren't quite the same as people like me. : LYDIA: That's usually where coexistence breaks down-- when we highlight our differences. : MONROE: What is it you really want, Lydia? : LYDIA: We want a peace summit. We asked Gerard and he refused. : MONROE: Then you got your answer. : LYDIA: Which is why I'm asking you to convince him to meet. What if you're the only one that can stop this? : MONROE: What if I don't want to? : LYDIA: Oh, you didn't become a guidance counselor to hunt people. You're supposed to help them. : MONROE: I'm sorry. I can't help with this. : MONROE: Is that how you do your predictions? You have to touch someone? : LYDIA: No. : MONROE: Then how do you do it? How do you know who's gonna die next? : LYDIA: There doesn't have to be a next! On either side. Please. Meet with him. MCCALL HOUSE : MALIA: It's a trap! : SCOTT: She said she would meet to talk. : MALIA: Meeting alone in the middle of the tunnels with a Werewolf Hunter? It's a trap. : SCOTT: Then what do you want me to do? : MALIA: Don't go. : SCOTT: Gerard's recruiting new Hunters, and he's murdering our friends. He's not gonna stop unless I can convince him that we're not his enemy. : MALIA: What happens if you can't? You're gonna get yourself killed. We need you! : SCOTT: If I didn't think you guys could beat him without me... : MALIA: That's not what I mean. : SCOTT: Then what do you mean? : MALIA: I mean... You know what I mean. : SCOTT: ...I'm kind of getting confused. : MALIA: So am I. : SCOTT: Malia, I have to try this. All I want to do is get Monroe to trust us. She agreed to this peace summit, and I have to go. I'm going alone. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: So, our guidance counselor is a Werewolf Hunter? I'm never asking for guidance again. : MASON: Maybe she forgot something. : MRS. FINCH: Is there a problem, Liam? : LIAM: Um, no. Not with me. : MRS. FINCH: Who will let Liam join their group? : MRS. FINCH: Someone other than you two. : MRS. FINCH: sighs Hmm. You all have one minute to volunteer, or the whole class fails the day's lesson. : LIAM: murmurs This is just making it worse. : COREY: whispers Yeah, well, it's about to get worse-worse. : LIAM: Why do you only show up when there's bad news? : COREY: The entire lacrosse team is looking for you. They're blocking the exits. : MASON: Why? : COREY: They're gonna make Liam shift in front of everyone. : MASON: That definitely can't happen. : LIAM: Well, what are we gonna do? : MRS. FINCH: All right, Liam-- looks like you're not winning any popularity contests, so why don't you work alone. And I'll decide whether or not I was bluffing about failing everyone. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: I'll be the first one to admit that some pretty strange things have been happening... But the body couldn't have moved. : PARRISH: Why not? : MELISSA: Because it's locked in a drawer and has no skin or DNA... And no face. : STILINSKI: This thing, it scared the hell out of you and Argent, right? : MELISSA: And it did it without moving an inch. : STILINSKI: ...Ah, great. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : SCOTT: I thought we were here to talk peace? : MONROE: I agreed to come. I never agreed on peace. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COREY: whispers Hurry it up, please? : MASON: mutters Yeah, okay. : LIAM: This is crazy. We can take them. : MASON: All right. Okay, turn around, turn around, turn around. : MASON: Oh, hey, Nolan. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : SCOTT: If you brought them, I guess Gerard is here, too. Isn't he? : GERARD: Right here, Scott. : SCOTT: Whatever he's told you, there's another side to the story. : MONROE: Isn't there always? : GERARD: What were you hoping for here, Scott? : SCOTT: I was hoping to talk to someone reasonable. : SCOTT: sighs Trust me, he's not the kind of person that you want to follow. He's gonna lead you off a cliff. : GERARD: Following me? No one here is following me, Scott. I'm merely an adviser. : SCOTT: This is because of you? : MONROE: That's right. You're negotiating with me, Scott. : SCOTT: Okay. : SCOTT: sighs Tell me how to settle this. What do you want? : MONROE: I want to see a Werewolf beg for peace. : SCOTT: Fine. Okay. I'll beg. I'll-I'll do whatever you want. Just tell me that we don't have to kill each other. That we can find a way to make peace. : MONROE: That wasn't quite what I was hoping for. : SCOTT: People are dying. : MONROE: They've been dying. You only care now because it's your people. : SCOTT: You have to want something other than seeing us all dead. What if we leave Beacon Hills? All of us? : MONROE: If you leave, we'll follow you. We'll hunt you down until every single one of you is gone. : SCOTT: Some of us have actually been protecting you. : GERARD: Don't listen to him. He wants you to be afraid. : SCOTT: But you shouldn't be afraid of us. We protect people-- people like you. : MONROE: People like me? You don't know anything about people like me. : SCOTT: So help me understand. Tell me what made you hate us so much. : GERARD: I don't think you want to press that button, Scott. : SCOTT: Something happened to you, didn't it? Something bad. : MONROE: Bad doesn't even come close. :: MONROE: voiceover There was a faculty meeting that ran late one night. We were complaining about the new course rubric. I thought that was the worst thing I'd have to deal with that year. I was wrong. We all heard it, this sound coming out of the shadows. "Probably an animal," they said. But not like anything I'd ever heard. : MONROE: When it moved, it moved faster than anything I'd ever seen. I saw teeth and claws... fangs... :: MONROE: voiceover And then there was blood everywhere. I couldn't believe I was still alive. : SCOTT: If one of us had been there... : MONROE: You were there, Scott. You and the deputy. Don't you remember? : MONROE: Did you even think to check if anyone was still alive? : SCOTT: I didn't know-- : MONROE: --You didn't care. How many people have to die so you could keep your secret. So your friends could carry on as if nothing ever happened. I was there-- :: MONROE: voiceover Lying under those bodies. Hiding and waiting for someone to finally find me. :: STILINSKI: I got you. I got you. I got you. :: STILINSKI: I need a medic, now! : MONROE: You shouldn't have come alone, Scott. : MALIA: He didn't. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PARRISH: No one's seen anything. : STILINSKI: Please tell me you didn't put out an APB on a faceless corpse? : PARRISH: I was a little more subtle than that. : STILINSKI: Good. : PARRISH: But Sheriff, we've gotta find this thing. : STILINSKI: Okay, look-- what exactly is this faceless corpse gonna do? I mean, is this the thing that Scott thinks came out of the Wild Hunt? : PARRISH: I don't know. Maybe. Or maybe it's just part of it. Maybe it's just another thing that causes fear... : STILINSKI: ...Like the rats and the wolves. : PARRISH: Maybe that's how we're supposed to end up. Like rats so terrified they tangle themselves up and eat each other... : STILINSKI: ...Or wolves that tear each other apart. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NOLAN: Get up! Get up! : GABE: What are you trying to hide, Liam? Your eyes? Huh? Open your eyes! UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : SCOTT: Hey, hey, hey. We did not come here to fight! : GERARD: Well, then you came here to die! : MALIA: growls We're trying to protect you! : GERARD: You might want to control your Beta, Scott-- she could get you all killed. : LYDIA: We're not the enemy! There's something else going on. We don't know what it is, but we promise you, there's a bigger problem. : MONROE: Something worse than supernatural cannibals? : MONROE: Yeah, I know everything now. Wendigos, Oni, Werecoyotes... People being murdered as human sacrifices? : SCOTT: We tried to stop those. : MONROE: And how many people lost their lives while you were "trying?" : SCOTT: Too many. : MONROE: It was twelve! : MONROE: His son was one of them. His throat was cut, and his head bashed in. : MONROE: His brother was a deputy. Gutted and torn apart. The official report read "animal attack." : LYDIA: It's amplifying their fear... : SCOTT: You've all lost somebody and you wanna get revenge. I get that. But, just listen to me. Something escaped the Wild Hunt-- : LYDIA: interrupts Scott. Scott, it's here! It's here right now. : SCOTT: What? : SCOTT: Get down! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: Hey! Hey, let him go! : NOLAN: Are you just going to let us do this to you? You know you can take us. All you have to do is change. : LIAM: pants The sun... : NOLAN: What? : LIAM: The sun... the moon... the truth... : NOLAN: What the hell is that supposed to mean? : GABE: Who cares? UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : MONROE: Hey, stop! Stop shooting! : SCOTT: I think that thing's making them panic! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NOLAN: You're fighting it. But you can't hold back forever. : MASON: Do something! : MRS. FINCH: Sometimes it's... it's best to let them work things out on their own. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : MALIA: What are we supposed to do now? : SCOTT: What is that? : LYDIA: Backup. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: Hey! What the hell is going on? : COACH: Back off! : COACH: Hey! Get to the principal's office! Now! : COACH: What the hell is this? Get out! All of you! I can't stand to look at your faces! : COACH: Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's go! Let's go! : MASON: I can't believe you did that. : LIAM: Clark Kent, right? : MASON: Yeah. Clark Kent. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : MALIA: They didn't come here to negotiate. You did everything you could. : SCOTT: No, not everything. Not yet. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: I know what you were doing. : LIAM: Trying not to shift? : MASON: No, you took that beating because you think you deserve it, because of what happened to Brett and Lori. : LIAM: Maybe I do. : MASON: You took a beating, but you didn't deserve it. : LIAM: I know I didn't kill him-- a Hunter did, and she has a name. : MASON: Yeah, and she's also got new recruits, too. See, Nolan's not the only one you gotta worry about now. : LIAM: You mean Gabe? : MASON: No. I mean, like, everyone. Nolan didn't just want you to shift in front of everyone to show them that you're a Werewolf. He wanted to show everyone that you're the enemy. : LIAM: ...That we should be hunted. ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : MONROE: What the hell was that thing? : GERARD: That was what happens when a town is overrun with supernaturals. : MONROE: I don't know why you chose me-- I failed. Scott got away. : GERARD: He's just one more wolf to hunt. You didn't fail. You gave the people of Beacon Hills what they've always needed-- a voice. And, as a victim yourself, you make the perfect messenger. : MONROE: And what exactly is our message? : GERARD: That this world belongs to us. MCCALL HOUSE : QUINN: Scott... Scott McCall... : SCOTT: Wait! Hey, hey, hey-- sit down. : SCOTT: She's a Werewolf. : MALIA: Who did this to you? A Hunter? : QUINN: A deputy. : LYDIA: They've got a deputy? : SCOTT: They've got everyone. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6B Category:Unfinished Transcripts